Perpustakaan Lantai Tiga
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: BL. AU. Untuk HARI KUNJUNG PERPUSTAKAAN. "Senpai punya kekasih?". "Kenapa memangnya? Tertarik padaku? Maaf saja ya, aku sudah ada yang punya."


**Perpustakaan Lantai Tiga**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **BL, AU, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **BL. AU. Untuk HARI KUNJUNG PERPUSTAKAAN. "** _ **Senpai**_ **punya kekasih?". "Kenapa memangnya? Tertarik padaku? Maaf saja ya, aku sudah ada yang punya."**

 **X.x.X**

"Permisi, _Senpai_. Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Akashi bertanya halus. Digenggamannya ada novel misteri yang baru dibelinya dua hari yang lalu sendirian.

Kakak tingkat yang dipanggil oleh Akashi itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop. Tampak ada raut terkejut walau sedetik kemudian senyuman tipis terpasang di sana. "Silakan," ujarnya sembari menggeser barang-barangnya dari atas meja.

Mahasiswa baru itu duduk di hadapan si pemuda yang asyik berkutat dengan laptop. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh _senpai_ -nya itu di perpustakaan saat sedang sepi seperti sekarang ini. Ditambah lagi dia berada di lantai tiga; orang-orang lebih suka ke lantai empat, sinyal _wi-fi_ paling kencang di sana.

Pemilik nama Seijuurou itu menaruh ranselnya di kursi samping. Halaman enam puluh dia buka, berniat melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya yang tertunda. Belum juga ada satu paragraf selesai, orang di hadapan Akashi itu mengajaknya bicara.

"Sendirian?" tanya pemuda itu basa-basi.

"Seperti yang _Senpai_ lihat," senyuman samar tersungging di wajah tampan itu, "kekasihku pergi entah ke mana. Jadi dia tidak bisa menemaniku."

"Oh ya?" suara ketikan mulai terdengar teratur, seperti sedang mengetik sesuatu yang panjang. "Kasihan sekali kekasihmu harus pergi. Dia pergi ke mana memangnya?"

Akashi membaca halaman selanjutnya. "Dia tak menjawab telepon atau membalas pesanku. Jadi aku juga tidak tahu," balasnya santai.

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah sini temani aku saja mengerjakan tugas. Tidak ramai kalau hanya berdua saja dengan segelas kopi," canda pemuda berambut hitam di hadapan pemuda merah itu.

Netra merah milik anak tunggal pasangan Masaomi-Shiori itu memindai kata per kata dengan pasti. Memahami makna kalimat tersebut sebelum meloncat ke kalimat berikutnya. Novel misteri yang dia baca sudah masuk dalam tahap menuju konflik, jadi sebisa mungkin dia memusatkan pikirannya ke sana sebelum akhirnya suara ketikan yang berasal dari hadapannya memecahkan konsentrasinya begitu saja.

Akashi menghela napas. Berusaha tak mengacuhkan hal itu, dia kembali membaca rentetan kalimat-kalimat tersebut sebelum dia sadar bahwa pikirannya tak bisa benar-benar berkumpul di satu tempat.

" _Senpai_ ," panggilnya.

"Sebenarnya, bagaimana kau tahu aku ini _senpai_ -mu? Apa kita satu jurusan?" bukannya membalas sapaan dengan sopan, pemuda itu malah membalas seperti itu dan tak mau repot-repot mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tipisnya.

Dahi Akashi berkerut tak suka. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya dan jemarinya memainkan sampul novel yang kini tertutup rapi di atas meja. "Kau memakai tanda jurusan yang sama denganku. Dan aku tidak ingat ada _Senpai_ di dalam angkatanku," jawabnya sesantai mungkin.

"Oh, begitu. Daya observasimu hebat juga ya," puji kakak tingkatnya itu.

Helaan napas pendek terdengar dari yang lebih muda. Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya mengetuk permukaan meja. " _Senpai_ , kau tidak bosan di sini?" dia bertanya sembari melirik dua gelas kopi yang sudah kosong dan satu yang tinggal setengah.

"Tidak juga. Di sini dingin, suasananya tenang, dan aku bisa mengerjakan tugasku dengan lancar."

" _Senpai_ punya kekasih?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Tertarik padaku? Maaf saja ya, aku sudah ada yang punya."

Akashi melipat tangannya di atas meja. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan, memberi kesan imut yang dibuat-buat. "Aku, kan hanya bertanya, _Senpai._ Lagipula aku sendiri sudah punya kekasih," balasnya enteng.

"Kalau begitu jangan menggodaku, Anak Muda."

" _Senpai_ sudah tua ya? Umurmu berapa?"

Lawan bicara penyandang nama Seijuurou itu mendongak dengan kedua ujung bibir yang tertarik jahil. Dia balik mencondongkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah sang adik tingkat hanya berjarak lima belas senti dengannya. "Usiaku seratus tahun. Kau tidak tahu kalau aku hantu penunggu perpustakaan ini?" canda orang tersebut sebelum setelahnya kembali menegakkan dirinya.

Pemilik helai merah itu terkekeh pelan. Dia menumpu sisi kepalanya dengan tangan kanan yang bertumpu pada meja. "Aku, kan mahasiswa baru. Jadi tidak tahu apa-apa, _Senpai_ ," dia berujar sembari menimpali candaan sang kakak tingkat.

"Dulu aku mati tergantung di tangga. Aku stres karena selalu mendapatkan nilai E padahal tak pernah absen. Daripada membunuh dosen yang bersangkutan, aku lebih memilih bunuh diri."

Kalau dia bukan Akashi Seijuurou, ingin sekali dia tertawa terbahak-bahak kali ini.

"Tapi karena transkrip nilaiku belum keluar, aku jadi tidak bisa pergi ke alam sana," pemuda itu kembali mengetik.

"Wah, mirisnya. Hebat ya hantu zaman sekarang," Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah serius walau dalam hati dia mati-matian menahan tawanya. Mana ada alasan gentayangan seperti itu.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu terjebak di sini? Itu urusanmu yang belum selesai?"

"Ya begitulah," pemuda itu menutup laptopnya dan kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya, "kau kenal dengan kekasihku tidak? Satu jurusan dan satu angkatan denganmu. Siapa tahu kenal."

Yang lebih muda memasang wajah datar. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. " _Senpai_ jangan bercanda. Mana aku tahu kekasihmu yang mana."

"Kudengar kau murid jenius, Akashi- _san_."

"Itu hanya gosip—dilebih-lebihkan pula. Aku tidak sepintar itu, apalagi jenius."

"Masa?"

" _Senpai_ , apa tugasmu sudah selesai?"

Dia menunjuk laptopnya yang telah dimatikan dengan dagunya. Kali ini pemuda itu memasang pose yang sama dengan pemilik nama Seijuurou di hadapannya. "Kau yakin tidak mau jadi kekasih keduaku? Aku ini anak yang baik dan pintar lho."

" _Senpai_ , cara menjualmu tidak bagus," pemuda itu malah terkena kritik. Satu kekehan renyah sebagai balasan atas kata-kata sang _kouhai_ yang menusuk relung hatinya yang terdalam. Senyumnya tersungging miring. "Lalu bagaimana kau mempromosikan dirimu sendiri heh?" tantangnya.

Netra merahnya beradu dengan netra kelabu milik sang _senpai_. Dia mengunci tatapannya namun mulutnya tetap berbicara.

"Aku tampan, pintar, banyak yang suka. Anak orang kaya dan menjadi pewaris tunggal. Sedang disiapkan menjadi pemimpin perusahaan keluarga. Hidupmu akan terjamin jika bersamaku."

"Narsis."

"Kenyataan."

"Kau tahu, kau itu tangkapan besar."

"Kalau aku putus, _Senpai_ mau menangkap 'tangkapan besar' ini tidak?" Akashi diam-diam menantangnya. Senyuman jahil terulas di bibir tipisnya.

Pemuda di hadapan Akashi itu tertawa geli. Dia mengubah posisinya menjadi menyandar dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku jaket yang dia pakai. "Tergantung," balasnya.

"'Tergantung' apanya?"

"Kau menarik rupanya."

Sepasang bola mata menawan itu menatap jendela luar, pura-pura tak mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan oleh kakak tingkatnya itu. " _Senpai_ menarik juga."

"Jangan tertarik padaku, Tuan. Nanti kekasihmu marah. Bukankah hubungan kalian akhir-akhir ini sedang tak baik hm?" Kentara sekali terselip nada sindiran di sana.

Akashi hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Dia mengangkat bahunya tak tahu. "Kupikir aku tahu alasannya. Jadi ... ya aku tak perlu marah dengannya seperti anak kecil."

"Kau sendiri yang mengaku kalau kau anak kecil lho."

"Aku terkadang masih kekanak-kanakan, kekasihku sendiri memang dewasa sih. Tapi kadang masih lebih dewasa diriku."

"Masa?"

"Benar kok."

"Kasihan sekali kekasihmu itu."

Sudut bibir si pemuda naik. "'Kasihan'? Tapi dia tetap mencintaiku kok."

"Tahu dari mana? Jangan sok tahu, Tuan."

Akashi memasang tampang 'aku tahu segalanya'. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu mengulurkan tangannya, berniat berjabat tangan. "Kita belum berkenalan dari tadi," uluran tangannya berbalas hangat, "perkenalkan, Akashi Seijuurou. Mahasiswa baru yang sedang sebal dengan kekasihnya yang susah dihubungi."

Dia yang sedang berjabatan tangan dengan Akashi tertawa renyah—untung pustakawan sedang sibuk di lantai satu.

"Perkenalkan, Nijimura Shuuzou," pemuda itu berusaha menahan senyumnya mati-matian, "kekasih dari Akashi Seijuurou yang sedang sebal karena aku susah dihubungi padahal sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas."

"Maaf, Nijimura- _san_ ," dia membentuk huruf 'v' dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

Nijimura mengeratkan jabatan tangannya iseng. "Bocah menyebalkan. Kencan denganku hari ini. Aku tahu kelas yang tadi kelasmu yang terakhir. Tak ada penolakan."

"Oke."

Mereka berdua tersenyum geli satu sama lain.

 **Owari**


End file.
